Nancy Williams (Sleepwalking in Suburbia)
Nancy Williams (Lucie Guest) is a villainess from the 2017 Lifetime film, Sleepwalking in Suburbia (airdate July 16, 2017). Introduction Nancy Williams is the wife of Luke Williams, and the couple lived close to their friends, Michelle and Dan Miller. As revealed early in the film, during a gathering between both couples and their friends, Tyler and Kate, Nancy had been on medication due to her fragile mental state, as Kate spotted her drinking and warned her not to drink after taking her meds. It was also revealed that there were problems between Nancy and Luke, and they increased after a sleepwalking Michelle engaged in a sexual tryst with Luke. Luke had been in love with Michelle for a decade, but he backed off due to his friendship with Dan. Their tryst reignited Luke's feelings, and it was later in the film that Nancy lashed out at Luke wanting a separation. When Nancy suddenly disappeared, Michelle and Kate were led to believe that Luke may have killed Nancy to be with Michelle, after blood was spotted inside their house. However, their fears were assured when Nancy was revealed to be alive, but away from the house. After Luke was found murdered, Michelle was charged with his murder, but the film's climax saw Michelle head to the Williams house to investigate, as she recovered her memories over the last time she sleepwalked and knew that she couldn't have killed Luke. Heel Turn Michelle encountered Nancy at the house, and to Michelle's surprise, Nancy turned heel and attempted to kill Michelle after lashing out at her over her tryst with Luke. The psychotic villainess stated that she found out that Michelle slept with Luke, and had also known about her pregnancy, while also not believing Michelle's true statement that Luke was dead. Figuring that Luke was the father, the evil Nancy took out a knife and planned to kill Michelle and cut her baby out, only for Michelle to take down Nancy and knock the knife from her possession. Michelle escaped, but Nancy picked up the knife and chased her though the house, attempting to enter a room Michelle was hiding in. Michelle struck Nancy's hand with a bat, and it was at that moment that Dan appeared and informed Nancy about Luke. Though Nancy believed the truth, she still said that Michelle had to die, but while Dan provided a distraction, Michelle appeared and clocked the villainess with a bat, knocking her unconscious. Despite her psychotic behavior, Nancy was not Luke's killer, as Dan revealed that he killed Luke and set up Michelle after the tryst happened. It can be assumed that Nancy ended up arrested (off-screen) for her attempt to kill Michelle. Trivia * Just months prior, Lucie Guest appeared as the evil Sloane Draycott in Seduced by a Stranger. Gallery Nancy Knife 2.jpg|Nancy pointing her knife at Dan Nancy KO'ed.jpg|An unconscious Nancy after being clocked by Michelle Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knife Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mostly Heel Category:Psychotic Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Inconclusive